A Walk of Dreams
by Sweetover
Summary: During his journey Ash meets what might be the girl of his life. AAMR!!!!
1. A Beauty Met

  
  
  
AN: This is an Ash and Misty story. Duh! Ok, In this story Ash hasn't met Misty yet. But he will. And you know they fall in love and blah blah blah. Also I am tired of Brock and Tracy. (sorry Brock and Tracy fans) So I made that Ash is on a journey with ....... haha you think I am going to tell you. Well you are wrong. You have to read to find out. Anyway, read and review.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
" Dreams of Us "  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
Two best friends were walking on the road that leads to Cerulean City. Ash has been trying to collect all eight badges to gat into the Pokemon League. He had beat the Pewter City Gym leader. It was a tough match but he beat Brock and now he needs the Cascade Badge.  
  
  
  
Ash: Man, I am tired.   
  
  
  
Richie: Ya, I know. I think we should go to the Pokemon Center and get some rooms.  
  
  
  
Ash: Ya, I know and tomorrow we could get the badge.(looking at Pikachu witch was on his shoulder) Right Pikachu and we will win!  
  
  
  
Pikachu: (smiling and doing V pose) Pikachu!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Richie and Ash laughed and went walking to the Pokemon Center. While Ash was talking to Richie about pokemon he saw something. He couldn't believe his eyes. There behind Richie was the most beautiful girl he had seen.   
  
  
  
She was next a river, petting a Vaporean while smiling. She had orange hair that passed her shoulders a little. She was wearing a white tanktop with a small picture of a blue flower and she was also wearing a red jacket covering her arms. She was wearing a blue jean skirt that showed her long smooth legs.   
  
  
  
Ash felt his heart beat rapidally and wanted to run where she was and wanted to ask for her name. She was just soooooooooooooo beautiful. Sure he has seen a lot of girls but no one compered to her. She was different from the rest. He was just staring at her ignoring everything else.  
  
  
  
Richie: (seeing Ash that he wasn't paying attention to him and that he was staring at something) Hey! Hello!!! (waving his hand infront of Ash's face) HELLO !!!!!!!!! ANYBODY HOME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ash: Huh?????? Oh, hehehe sorry.  
  
  
  
Richie: What were you staring at that I had to scream to wake you up?  
  
  
  
Ash: (still saring at the girl)Oh, nothing really.  
  
  
  
Richie: Ya right!   
  
  
  
Richie saw that watever he was staring at was behind him. So he turned around and saw the girl his friend was staring at. He had to admitted she did look good. She was gorgeous. Sooooooooo gorgeous.   
  
  
  
Both boys found themselves staring at her, yet they didn't know who it was. Her beauty captured their hearts. They were both unaware that both friends were thinking of going up to her and talk to her. After a long while of staring such beauty they both faced eachother.  
  
  
  
Richie: She is soooooooooooo  
  
  
  
Ash: beautiful.  
  
  
  
Richie: I wonder what is her name.  
  
  
  
Ash: Ya, I was thinking of going over there to ask her.  
  
  
  
Richie: Hey, I was thinking of that too.  
  
  
  
Ash: Well I am going to ask her first.  
  
  
  
Richie: No I am!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ash: I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Richie: I am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ash: I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Richie: I AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Both were face to face with eachother argueing of who is going to ask her what is her name first. But both were unaware that the girl left notcing those two fight. Pikachu was tired of hearing this arguement, which was stupid and decided to thundershock them.   
  
  
  
Richie and Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Both fell to the grass and were too tired to argue more. They both turned around and noticed that the girl left the lake.  
  
  
  
Ash: Damn it!!!! She left!!!  
  
  
  
Richie: And it was all your fault!!!!  
  
  
  
Ash: Oh, Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Richie: Why don't you?!?!?!  
  
  
  
They both started to walk not talking to eachother. They were both mad at eachother for losing their chance of talking to the girl. Yet both didn't want to lose the friendship they had. They were like brothers. They were thinking that loosing their friendship over a girl they would probably never see again was ridiclous.  
  
  
  
Richie: Look Ash, I am sorry for screaming at you.  
  
  
  
Ash: Ya, me too. I was acting like a jerk.  
  
  
  
Richie: Me too. Friends forever.  
  
  
  
Ash: Friends forever.  
  
  
  
They both laughed and were happ that they didn't lose their best friend.  
  
  
  
After a half an hour they were at the Pokemon Center. They got seperated rooms. Ash was the bed lying down thinking about the girl he saw.  
  
  
  
Ash: She was beautiful. I hope I see her again. Probably I won't. I wish I knew her name. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. What am I thinking of. I only meet her today and I am thinking of being with her. I must be crazy. It's that she is pretty very pretty and different from the other girls I met. Could I have a crush on her? That is ridiculous. I don't even know her name!!!!!!! I should get some sleep. I should be thinking of how am I going to defeat the gymleader.  
  
  
  
With that Ash fell asleep thinking of the girl again. Though he doesn't know that he is going to met her again where he least expects it.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
AN: What you think. Richie was the only person that came in my mind. Plus I think he is cute. Anyway please review and part 2 will be up soon I hope.  



	2. Knowing Her

  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, here is part2 and review please. So read on.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
" Dreams of Us "  
Part2  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
  
It was eight in the morning. Ash started to wake up though he didn't want to. All night he had been thinking of that beautiful mysterious girl. He even had dreams of her and him together. It was wierd he had never felt this way.  
  
  
  
He was staring at the ceiling thinking of things he had never thought of before. Love. He really had never thought of him being in love. But what really confused him more was that: Why was he thinking of love right now? He shook his head and got up.  
  
  
  
He cleaned himself and went outside to eat breakfast with Pikachu following him. He was about to walk outside the Pokemon Center when he bumped into someone. He saw that the figure dropped some pokeballs.   
  
  
  
Girl: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
Ash: No I am. Let me get you that.  
  
  
  
Ash bent down and picked the pokeballs. He was face to face with her. It was the girl. He looked at her blue-green eyes. He was lost in her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful.  
  
  
  
She too was looking at him dreamly. She never saw this guy before. He looked kinda cute. Her heart was beating fast. She was lost in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Ash: (looking at her eyes) Here.  
  
  
  
Girl: (looking at his eyes) Um... Thanks (smiles)  
  
  
  
Her smile was so beautiful, heck with that she is beautiful. His heart was beating sooo fast. He felt himself getting nervous.  
  
  
  
Ash: Ummm........ my..name is......Ash. What...is ..y..yours?  
  
  
  
Girl: M..my name is......Misty.  
  
  
  
Ash: (smiling and extending his hand) Nice to meet you.... Misty  
  
  
  
Misty: (accepting and shaking his hand)You too........Ash.  
  
  
  
They both stay like that for a long time. They ignore what is happening and the noises that for them weren't heard. They just stare at eachother's eyes. They both couldn't explain it to themselves. It was wierd. Something in their eyes made them feel different. They were lost in eachother's eyes.  
  
  
  
Misty: (looking at their hands) Ummm.......  
  
  
  
Ash: (let go if her hand) Umm.......sorry.  
  
  
  
Misty: (smiling) That's ok. Um.........I should go.  
  
  
  
Ash: Oh, well sorry again for bumping into you.  
  
  
  
Misty: (giggling and smiling) That's ok. Bye.  
  
  
  
Ash: Huh?! Oh ya...Bye......Misty.  
  
  
  
Misty smiles and turns around and heads to the door and leaves. Ash just stared at her leave. He was just so busy looking at her that he forgot where he was heading at. He was deep in thought.   
  
  
  
Pikachu seeing his trainer daydream with a goofy smile in his face was getting impatient of hunger. So seeing that his trainer was in lala land he just thudershocked him.   
  
  
  
Pikachu: PIIIIIKKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (WAKE UP)  
  
  
  
Ash: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika chu chu (I am hungry!)  
  
  
  
Everybody stares at Ash.  
  
  
  
Ash: Owwww!! Oh, hehehehehe ..... let's go.  
  
  
  
So they leave to find a place to eat breakfast. While searching they found a place. When they went in they found Richie there, already eating.  
  
  
  
Ash: (sitting down) Sup, Richie!  
  
  
  
Richie: Huh?!?! Oh....hi Ash. Want food..huh?  
  
  
  
Ash: Well.....what else do you think I am here for?  
  
  
  
Richie: Figures.  
  
  
  
A waitress comes and Ash orders himself some pankcakes and a bootle of ketchup for Pikachu. After a while the waitress comes with the order. There was silence. You could only hear food being eaten. Suddenly, Richie decided to brake the silence.  
  
  
  
Richie: Sooooooooo where are we going to next.  
  
  
  
Ash: To the gym, of course. We need to win the badge and after that we need to go to the next city.  
  
  
  
Richie: Did you decide on which pokemon you will use?  
  
  
  
Ash: Nope.......but whatever pokemon I chose I know I will win because my pokemon are the strongest pokemon in the world.  
  
  
  
Richie rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
  
  
Richie: I'll be right back.  
  
  
  
Ash: Where are you going?  
  
  
  
Richie: I need to get my pokemon from the Pokemon Center.  
  
  
  
Ash: Ohhhh...ok. See ya.  
  
  
  
He leaves and heads to the Pokemon Center. When he enters he saw that there was a girl at the desk ........... crying. He took a better look of her and saw that it was the same girl he saw before at the river. She was still beautiful. He dicided to know what happened that made her cry.  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy: Misty...your Starmie will be fine. It will get healed quickly.  
  
  
  
Misty: (trying to speak through tears) What........h..happ...ens...i..if...it..d...doesn't.  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy: It will heal, ok.  
  
  
  
Richie: (reaching to where they were) What happened Miss?  
  
  
  
Misty: (crying) M...my St..armie....got.....hit....b..bad on... a.......b...b..battle...and.....  
  
  
  
Richie had a concerned face and felt bad for her and her Starmie. He wanted to calm her down so he did the only thing that came up in his mind. He hugged her.  
  
  
  
Misty didn't know what to do and all of a sudden he felt to arms wrap around her and hug her. She wanted to pull away from the boy hugging her but she didn't care she was only worried of her Starmie.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Ash was sitting on a bench waiting for Richie so they could go to the next gym. Pikachu was there too eating an apple.  
  
  
  
Ash: Wonder what is taking him so long?  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pikka chuu Pipi chpi (Why don't you go and see what is taking him so long.)  
  
  
  
Ash: Fine I'll go see.  
  
  
  
He stands up and heads to the Pokemon Center. When he enters he sees Richie hugging someone. He decides to know who he was hugging. When he got close enough he saw who it was. It was....Misty. She was crying and Richie was hugging her. He got a little jealous to see him hugging her. But he was worried on what made Misty cry. He wanted to know.  
  
  
  
Ash: M..Misty?  
  
  
  
Misty looked up and saw Ash staring at her. She was sad about Starmie that she cried even more at seeing Ash. Then all of a sudden she let go of the embrace with Richie and went over and hugged Ash, with her head on his chest. She felt happy that she was with Ash and that he is hugging her back.  
  
  
  
Ash was shocked. First he saw Misty crying and hugging Richie(he hated that)and all of a sudden he saw her hugging him. He did the first thing that came in his mind, which was to put his arm around her to calm her down. He felt his heart pound so loudly that he thouhghtb Misty could hear it. He was so happy that she was hugging him and also that she is not hugging Richie anymore.  
  
  
  
Richie was also shocked. Shocked of first Ash being here, second Ash knowing the girl's name, and most of all was that she is HUGGING ASH. He felt an urge to seperate them, but didn't. He just stood there. He wanted to calm her down and to help her out on anything, but he saw that Ash wanted to do the same thing.   
  
  
  
Ash: (stroking her hair) Calm down, Misty.  
  
  
  
Misty: (crying) Oh, Ash (crying) m......my...S...tar..mie.....is.......in..r..really..(crying) b...bad.....shape..........a..and..........(crying)  
  
  
  
Ash: Your Starmie will be fine.  
  
  
  
Misty: (crying)I...hope....s..so.  
  
  
  
Richie who had not done nothing watched the cute seen with jealousy. He wanted to be with Misty, only him not Ash. He saw the way Ash held Misty and the way she hugged him back. He decided to take action in this scene.  
  
  
  
Richie: (putting his hand on her shoulder) Ya, Misty everything will be fine.  
  
  
  
Misty really didn't notice his hand on her shoulder. She was just worried about her pokemon.  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy: (coming out of the emergency room) Misty, your Starmie is healed.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued   
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
AN: Well that was part2 please review and tell me if I should continue. Peace out!!!!! Till next time. Bye.   
  
  
  



	3. She Likes Me

  
  
  
" Dreams of Us "  
Part3  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
  
Misty: R..really?!  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy: Yup, you have nothing to worry about.  
  
  
  
Ash: (smiling) You see, Misty there was nothing to worry about.  
  
  
  
Misty: (sniffing and wiping tears away with her hand) Ya, I guess you were right.  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy: (smiling) You could take it home now.  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy hands Misty a pokeball with Starmie in it. Misty takes it and hugs it while her head is still in Ash's chest and his arms around her. She was happy now that her Starmie is well.  
  
  
  
Finally she stands up straight with Ash not hugging her anymore and turns to face Nurse Joy.  
  
  
  
Misty: (smiling) Thanks, Nurse Joy...I own you one.  
  
  
  
Nurse Joy: It's nothing. Just doing my job.  
  
  
  
With that she smiles and turns and heads towards her desk to help an other pokemon. Misty smilies again and turns around to face both Ash and Richie. She walks towards Ash.  
  
  
  
Misty: (sweetly) Ash, thank you you for comforting me when Starmie was injured.  
  
  
  
Ash: (blushing) Awwww, It was nothing.  
  
  
  
Misty: Really, Ash thank you.  
  
  
  
With that she walks closer to Ash and quickly gives him a kiss on the cheek, leaving Ash totally shock and Richie more jealous.  
  
  
  
Misty: (smiling) Thanks again, Ash.  
  
  
  
Ash: (all red and lost of words) I....you.....w..wel....c..come.  
  
  
  
Misty giggled making Ash blush even more.  
  
  
  
Richie: (angry and jealous) Hey, I comforted you too......Don't I get something?!  
  
  
  
Misty: (serious) Oh, and who are you?  
  
  
  
Richie fell over in stupidety of Misty not knowing his name.  
  
  
  
Richie: Oh ya you don't know me. Well, my name is Richie and I am a pokemon trainer. Now, don't I get something?  
  
  
  
Misty: (giving him a wierd look) Ummmm.............  
  
  
  
Ash: (finally out of his dreamland and grinning) Ha, you don't get nothing only I get something.  
  
  
  
Richie: (giving Ash a dirty look) Why don't you shut up?!  
  
  
  
Ash: (giving Richie a dirty look) Cause I don't feel like it.  
  
  
  
Now both Ash and Richie are face to face with eachother and each are saying: grrrrrrrrrr  
Misty was just there watching them then saw to where this was leading and decided to brake it up.   
  
  
  
Misty: (loud for them to hear it) Ummm...I should be going.  
  
  
  
Ash and Richie both turn to face her and go up to her and each grab one of her hand.  
  
  
  
Richie: (smiling) Well hope I could see you and maybe we could...............  
  
  
  
Ash: (interrupting him) Misty, it was nice to see..myabe we could see eachother again...later?!  
  
  
  
Misty: (sweatdrop) Ummm..sure..well bye.  
  
  
  
Finally they let go of her hand and she walk away to the exit door of the Pokemon Center. They both just watch her leave.  
  
  
  
Richie: (happy and smiling) I think she likes me.  
  
  
  
Ash: (laughing) Ya, right. She LIKES me.  
  
  
  
Richie: No ME!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ash: No she likes ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
They argue that is until Pikachu came and some them argue. He got annoyed and decided to thundershock them.   
  
  
  
Ash and Richie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
They both fell to the floor and see that it was Pikachu that thundershocked them, and they just glare at it.  
  
  
  
Ash: Pikachu why you do that?  
  
  
  
Richie: Ya you could of killed us!!  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pi pika chuchu pichu (I had to do something to make you stop argueing)  
  
  
  
Both of them sighed and got up and got out of the Pokemon Center.   
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
AN: How you people liking it. Well please review and have a nice day.  
  



	4. How Long

  
  
  
  
" Dreams of Us "  
  
Part4  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
Misty was walking to the Cerulean City gym. She was thinking of...Ash. She didn't know what it was about him that made her think of him so much. She had only seen him once and she was thinking of him. She shook her head and headed to her home.  
  
  
  
She got home and went upstairs to her room without saying anything to her sisters. She really didn't like her sisters very much. They only cared about themselves plus they get to her nerves.  
  
  
  
She opened the door of her bedroom and went inside and closed it. She went to her bed and sat on it. She couldn't help but to think of that boy again. 'He was kinda of cute,'she thought.' Could I have possibly fallen in love with that boy... Nah.'  
  
  
  
'I mean I barly know this guy and probably he doesn't even like me......I bet that he  
probably forgot about me. But I can't stop thinking about him. Could it be love at first sight. Damn I'm confussed.'  
  
  
  
'I hope that he likes me. I feel so lonly in this world. I want sobody to love me. I want to  
love somebody. How long do I have to wait till I fall in love.'  
  
  
  
She laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling and started to remember a song that she heard and never could forget. She wanted love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There's a place in my heart that I go when I dream  
a place that nobody can see  
every night I see love  
I see someone who's waiting  
waiting for someone like me  
  
he must be out there  
somewhere  
someone for me  
  
tell me how long  
till I'm not just dreaming  
how long  
till somebody cares  
how long till I meet an angle  
and give him my heart  
when can I start  
how long till I fall in love  
  
I see him every night  
not just when your wishing  
and searching for one perfect star  
can anyone hear me or move if your listing  
please send right here to my heart  
  
he must be out there  
someone  
waiting for me  
tell me just how long it will be  
  
how long  
till I'm not just dreaming  
how long  
till somebody care  
how long  
till I meet an angle  
and give him my heart  
when can I start  
how long till I fall in love  
  
I've always believe that my dream would come ture  
that one of these nights he'd a peare  
he'd be here in my heart  
I see it all so clearly  
how we could be  
I wish he was kissing me now  
  
tell my how long (how long)  
till I'm not just dreaming  
how long  
till somebody cares(somebody cares)  
how long  
till I meet my angle  
and give him my heart  
when can I start  
how long till I fall in love  
in love  
how long till I fall in love  
in love  
how long till I fall in love  
  
  
  
  
With wispering the last word she fell asleep with the thought of finding love with someone. Maybe it will be Ash who knows. Only time will tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Ok, how you like it. Please review. Oh and the song on this fic is called How Long by Dream. I love this song and if you never heard it you have to. Peace out and part 5 will be due on Friday or maybe sooner. See ya. ^-^  



	5. The Perfect You

  
  
  
" Dream of Us "  
  
Part: 5  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
Richie: So where are we going now?  
  
  
  
Ash: To the gym, of course.  
  
  
  
Richie: Whatever.  
  
  
  
They walked to the gym, but to only find that the gym is closed.  
  
  
  
Ash: (reading the paper hanging in the door) The Cerulean Gym will be close for a week. (to Richie) Why is the gym closed?   
  
  
  
Richie: I dunno, beats me.  
  
  
  
Ash: What am I going to do for the whole week? I can't leave until I get the Cascade Badge.  
  
  
  
Richie: How about we train our Pokemon plus I need to catch some new Pokemon.  
  
  
  
Ash: Yeah, then for sure I'll beat the gymleader here. How about we do what we want the whole day then meet at the Pokemon Center at 10pm.  
  
  
  
Richie: Fine by me.  
  
  
  
Ash: All right (to pikachu) Come on Pikachu.  
  
  
  
With that they both went their seperate ways to train and catch Pokemon.  
  
  
  
***************************   
  
  
Ash using this time he decided to train his Pokemon so they can be stronger. He is battling some guy that challenged him, so far it looks like Ash is winning.  
  
  
  
Ash: Come Pikachu use your Thundershock.  
  
  
  
Pikachu used it's most powerful Thundershock it ever used to it's opponent which was Golem. The Golem fell and it looked like Ash won this match.  
  
  
  
Guy: Noooooo ............... Golem. (walks to where Golem is lying in the floor) Are you ok? You put up a nice fight. (to Ash) You're pretty good kid.   
  
  
  
Ash: Thanks so were you.  
  
  
  
Guy: Well, I have to go and heal my Pokemon....hope we meet again for a rematch.  
  
  
  
Ash: You bet!!  
  
  
  
The guy walks off to the Pokemon Centerand Ash and Pikachu are alone in the woods.   
  
  
  
Ash: So what do we do now, Pikachu?  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pikaa CHU (I'm HUNGRY)  
  
  
  
Ash: So am I. Let's go somewhere to eat.  
  
  
  
So they to the nearest food place to eat and of course a place were they serve a LOT of food. (We all know how hungry Ash can be ^_^)  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Richie was keeping himself busy by looking for any new pokemon to catch and battle them. He wanted new Pokemon to train, since he catched Happy (AN:Butterfree, I think), he decided to not catch any Pokemon for a while. But know he could and he will. Maybe.  
  
  
  
Richie: (to himself) Man, this is harder then I thought it will be.  
  
  
  
After an hour he was going to give up when he saw something in the bushes.   
  
  
  
Richie: (quietly) Must be a Pokemon.  
  
  
  
He waited and then the from the bushes popped out. It was a........kid. Richie falls over in stupidety. He hoped it was a Pokemon. Oh well.  
  
  
  
Kid: Hi my name is Justin. I was wondering if you could help me out on this problem I have.  
  
  
  
Richie: Sure what is it.  
  
  
  
Justin: Could you battle me, please.  
  
  
  
Richie: Ummmm ......... okay. But why do you want to battle.  
  
  
  
Justin: Cause I want my Pokemon to have some more experience and br stronger.  
  
  
  
Richie: Ohhhh.....okay.  
  
  
  
Justin: So three on three.  
  
  
  
Richie: Fine by me.  
  
  
  
Justin: Let's begin.  
  
  
  
************************************************   
  
  
  
Ash: (touching his stomach) Man, what a meal.  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi chuuuu (I am so full.)  
  
  
  
Ash: Me too. Now, where do we go?  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pi chu pika (I dunno)  
  
  
  
Ash: Well, I'm tired. How about we go to the ............river. To train and to relax.  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaaa (okay)  
  
  
  
Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and off they went to the river. Ash, for some reason wanted to go their. He told Pikachu that he wanted to go to train and relax. But is that the real reason.   
  
  
  
' Maybe Misty will be there'  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
Justin: Noooooooo ................. Pidgey.  
  
  
  
Richie: Guess I won.   
  
  
  
Justin: Ya, you did. Anyway thanks for battling me.  
  
  
  
Richie: No problem. Well I have to go, bye.  
  
  
  
Justin: Okay. Byeeeeeee.  
  
  
  
Justin leaves and Richie walks towards the Pokemon Center.  
  
  
  
Richie: Man, I'm tired. I am going to bed.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
For two hours it was complete silence. Ash was just thinking about life. About his training. About his Pokemon. About his friend. And especially about Misty. The girl that captured his heart.   
  
  
  
When they got there Ash sat on the grass just admiring the view. It was beautiful. Again his thoughts were on Misty. He was thinking about her ever since he met her. Even though he never showed it.  
  
  
  
He moved his hands to his cheek the same spot that Misty kissed it. He knew it wasn't a real kiss, but he couldn't help but feel all happy. He saw other girls before, but none of them caught his attention like Misty did. It's like God must have spent a little more time on her to make her perfect.   
  
  
  
  
Can this be true, tell me can this be real   
How can I put into words what I feel   
My life was complete, I thought I was whole   
Why do I feel like I'm losing control  
  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this   
Then you changed my world with just one kiss   
How can it be that right here with me   
There's an angel, it's a miracle   
  
  
Your love is like a river   
Peaceful and deep   
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep   
When I look into your eyes   
I know that it's true   
God must have spent a little more time on you   
Oh a little more time, yes he did baby   
  
  
In all of creation, all things great and small   
You are the one that surpasses them all   
More precious than any diamond or pearl   
They broke the mold when you came in this world  
  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out   
Just how I ever did without   
The warmth of your smile, the heart of a child   
That's deep inside and leaves me purified  
  
  
Your love is like a river   
Peaceful and deep   
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep   
When I look into your eyes   
I know that it's true   
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
  
On you...   
(Yes he did baby)   
  
  
I never thought that love could feel like this   
Then you changed my world with just one kiss   
How can it be that right here with me   
There's an angel, it's a miracle   
  
  
Your love is like a river   
Peaceful and deep   
Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep   
When I look into your eyes   
I know that it's true   
God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
  
God must have spent a little more time on you   
A little more time on you, oh  
  
  
  
Pikachu seeing his trainer fall asleep decided to fall asleep too. Even in Ash's dreams he was still thinking of her.  
  
  



	6. Remembering The Past

  
  
" Dreams of Us "  
  
Part: 6  
  
By: Misty25  
  
  
  
  
Misty stirred a little from her sleep. Sitting in a sitting postion she looked over at the clock. It read 6:45 p.m. She started to hug herself. It did feel cold cause the bedroom window was open. You can see that it was about to get dark, but there was still a light from the sun's direction that was about to set.  
  
  
  
" I can't beleive I fell asleep.", said Misty while still staring at the window. Looking around her room she stated to think about her life. Was her life good or bad. Did she enjoy being here with her sisters? Of coures NOT. They consider her not part of the family. Misty couldn't understand why.  
  
  
  
Misty always dreamed of going on a journey to catch some water pokemon, which was her favorite type. But NO she can't why, because her sisters don't let her. They keep her busy by telling her to do chores while they do nothing but keep themselves what they say beautiful. She wants to be free like some 14yrs old girls, her age, are. She wanted to have friends who can she share some secrets with. She wanted somebody she can love and that that somebody can love her back. Ever since her mother died, which Misty was five, she felt so lonley. Her mother was a special person she will never forget. Although she was young when her mother died she will never forget the love she gave her. Those where the happiest memorize she ever had. When her mother died life wasn't good for her. Her father got drinking problems and couldn't stand her and her sisters, so he left to who knows where. Then that's when her sisters took control of everything her parents left them including her life. Now that she is older she wants to live her own life. But she can't.  
  
  
  
Closing her eyes tight trying to fight the more tears to roll down her cheeks she remebered her precious memorize and memrorize she wants to forget. " Why did you leave me, mom?, she said while she was looking at the ceiling, I feel so lonely."  
  
  
  
It still was a mystery why her sister didn't wake her up to do some more chores. She shaked her head and got up. She stretched and looked down to her clothes. 'No wonder I feel cold, I am wearing a skirt', thought Misty. She wanted to change in some pants, but remebered that she had to wash them cause they were dirty.   
  
  
  
Although it was getting dark she wanted to go to her favorite place. A place where she can feel free. A place where her mother showed her and there she can think of her good part in life. ' I hope my sisters don't notice I am not here', she thought while leaving her room heading to the door then going to the river.  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
  
  
" Pika ", Pikachu said while getting the sleep out of him. Sitting and looking around it spotted it's trainer, sound asleep with a smile on his face. Pikachu sighed and decided to thundershock him in order to wake him up.   
  
  
  
" PIKA... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", it yelled while it's attack took affect on Ash.  
  
  
  
Ash feeling the pain in his body yelled, " OKAY, MISTY I'LL DO THE DISHES!!!!!!!" Opening his eyes he came back to reality.   
  
  
  
Ash blinked twice and saw Pikachu with a smirk on it's face. He gave it an angry glare, " Oh, shut up." he then decided to look around to see where he was.  
  
  
  
Seeing the green grass he guessed he was still by the river and that he must of fallen asleep. " I still feel tired, oh well." With a sigh he decided to leave, but for some reason he just got up and moved closer to the river. Pikachu just decided to just look at what his trainer is going to do.  
  
  
  
Ash just sat there he didn't know why. At first he wanted to get up and leave to go to the Pokemon Center to met up with Richie. But then it felt like something or someone told him to stay there. So he did, still confused.  
  
  
  
All of a sudden he started thinking. (Well, thats at firsts) Was he really going to be a Pokemon Mater? Was he really a good trainer? Does he have what it takes to collect badges and win battles? Did he have a chance?  
  
  
  
Looking at the beautiful and peaceful river he thought on what he had already achieved in his life. And what he has to achieve. When he was little the only thing on his mind was to be the best on everything. His mother always told him not to be too gready. His mother took care of him and loved him. But his father...... actually he doesn't remember his father. He only remebered that when he asked his mom for his father she said........." You're father went off on a Pokemon journey and he was about to become a Pokemon Master, but suffered an accident and now is in heaven." Ever since she has never talked about his father to him. He guessed that talking about his father to his mom will bring back bad memories. So he will put his mind on Pokemon. He wants to collect all of 150 Pokemon and become a Pokemon Master. Some 14yrs olds, like him, will be off doing something else they wouldn't really care to become Pokemon trainers, but not him. He wanted and had to become a Pokemon Master. So far he had one badge and needed seven more. He had captured ten Pokemon by now, Charmander, Butterfree, Pidgey, Rattata, Bulbasaur, Krabby, Nidoran, Bellsprout, Mankey, and his best friend Pikachu. So far life was good. Was. Now, he has these wired feelings inside him. He can't explain it to himself. Ever since he met her he........... had these unexplainable feelings that scared him. He always felt comftable around girls included May, which he used to like but now doesn't. What was different about Misty? Confused he shook his head and looked again at the peaceful river.  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Running and more running finally Misty reached the river. At first she stared at it in awe then smiling she ran to it and kneeled down.  
  
  
  
She looked at her reflection, just looking at the water made her problems float out of her. Then she reached her hand out to touch the water and poured some water in her face to feel refreshed. She made laughing noise while she continued doing that. She loved the water. ' I wish I was like the water.'  
  
  
  
Hearing some noise that felt like somebody laughing Ash turned around to the other side of the river and saw somebody playing with the water. At first he thought it was just a little kid playing with the water, but he looked closer and got up.   
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: I know this part didn't have much, but the next part will. More Romance it. Anyway, please review my stories. The more reviews I get the more I write. Bye for now.  
  



	7. Words to Hear

---------------------------------  
  
~*Dreams of Us*~   
  
Part: 7  
  
By: Misty~*25*~   
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
"I see you like the water," said a voice Misty was familiar with. She stopped playing with water and looked up to meet the beautiful pairs of brown eyes.  
  
  
Ash just stared at her beautiful face, thanking God that he crossed paths with her again. "I love the water, it cool and refreshing", said the redhead girl with a smile.  
  
  
  
Misty stood up and just examined the young man in front of her. He looked cute in her opnion, but she knew she had a kind of attraction towards him. 'He's cute.'  
  
  
Ash did the same thing with Misty was doing to him. She looked at her up and down, and realized that she looked truly looked beautiful. He had met pretty girls before throughout his journey, but no girl compared with what Misty looks like.  
  
  
"So, what are you doing here?", Misty asked the boy with a smile on her face.  
  
  
Ash snapped out of his thoughts and answered her, "Oh, I was just walking here when I heard something and it turned out to be you."  
  
  
Misty smiled at him and just sat down near the river with her legs crossed. She looked at him and Ash thinking she wanted him to sit next to her, sat near her.   
  
  
She looked up at the stars and spoke to him, "I was escaping from the sadness."  
  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
  
Misty giggled at the boy. He really looks cute. 'I wonder if he likes me?'  
  
  
When she stopped laughing she stared at him and tried to avoid the tears that were building up inside of her. "I just wanted to get away from my sisters because I can't stand them anymore. They treat me as if I am their servent not their sister and I can't stand that. I want to go on my own Pokemon journey, but they won't allow it....a-and I really don't have anyone that really cares for me. The only person who did was my mother and now she is d-dead."  
  
  
By the time she finished saying what was inside of her tears were falling from her beautiful face. All that she kept inside for so long was realeased now. It felt good to let it out, but she still felt sadness.  
  
  
Ash was shocked. He never knew how this girl was suffering and all because her sisters treated her bad. He never would have imagined that someone like her sister would make her suffer. He wouldn't call these monsters her sisters. No one was going to make Misty suffer.  
  
  
Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at the poor girl. He wanted to hold her and just tell her that everthing would be fine and that there are people who care about her, but for some reason he couldn't. He took one more look at her and decided what he was going to do.  
  
  
She couldn't stop the tears, they just came out. Suddenly she felt arms wrapped around her. She cried in this person's chest. She felt good, warm, and protected. She looked up to see the person's face and saw who it was.   
  
It was Ash. She looked deep iside his eyes. She felt strange yet happy. She has never felt like this before for a boy. He was special. Could she possibly like him? Yet, love him?  
  
  
"Would you care for me?"   
  
  
"Yes. I will."  
  
  
Without her even asking him, he vowed that he will always care for. Forever.  
  
  
Hearing the response she wanted to hear, she rested her head in his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
~*~*______________________________________________________________________________*~*~  
  
Well, here it was! The long, wanted, waited chapter everybody demanded for. (LOL! I wish!) I know it wasn't long, but now that I have winter vacation, I could continue with this story.  
  
Please review, it really helps a lot so I can know if this is a good or bad story. Any ideas you have that are great are welcomed. Simply, you have to just review.  
  
Thanks and till next time,  
  
Misty~*25*~ 


	8. Here With Me New!

----------------------------------------  
  
~*Walk of Dreams*~  
  
  
Part: 8  
  
  
By:Misty25   
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's getting late I should be going."  
  
  
Misty said as she looked up at his face.   
  
  
"Yeah, I should be going to."  
  
  
He knew it was getting late, but he didin't want to leave. Not yet. He wanted to be with this girl and just hold her in his arms. But he knew he can't. He just wanted to stay with her a little longer.  
  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
  
He can't let Misty walk home by herself. Plus it's night and something can happen to her.   
  
  
"No it's fine. I can walk home by myself."  
  
  
"No I insist. I'll walk you home and that's that." Ash said with a smile.  
  
  
Misty couldn't help but give him a smile, "Alright."  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Richie looked at the time and it read , "11:00 p.m."  
  
  
"Man, where can Ash be. Oh well I'm going to sleep cuz I'm mad tired."  
  
  
He decided not to wait for Ash anymore and just went to sleep.   
  
  
********************************  
  
  
"Well this is where I live."  
  
  
Ash looked at the house she lived in. It was huge and was beautiful. But not as beautiful as Misty was.  
  
  
"Thank you for bringing me home."  
  
  
"No problem. I'm just glad I can help."  
  
  
They starred at each other's eyes just admiring them. What they didn't know was that they were pulling closer and closer to each other to the point where there were right next to the other's faces.  
  
  
To the point where thier lips meet.   
  
  
It was sweet and beautiful. For both of them this is thier first kiss and are glad that they can share it with the other.  
  
  
Ash felt her lips smooth and delicate and he loved it. He didn't know how it happened but he was glad it did. This was a moment he would never forget.  
  
  
They finally let go and both were shock yet happy they kiss.   
  
  
Ash was the first to speak, "Well, goodnight."  
  
  
"Goodnight." Misty said as she was about to enter her house but couldn't without turning around and looking at his face once again.  
  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
  
With that she walking inside her house.  
  
  
********************************  
  
  
"Where have you been!"  
  
  
This was the response Misty recieved when she entered her house. Normally she would say, "It's none of your buisness." But now it's different.  
  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
  
And with that she went upstairs to her room to sleep for she still felt sleepy. It has been a long yet happy day for her.  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
AN: I'm sorry it took this long to update but I had no idea what was going to happen next and I still don't. So if you have any ideas please tell me by reviewing. I promise to update as soon as possible and same goes with High School Unexpeted Love. And if you like high school AAMR check out my friend's fic called Game of Life. It's by BellaMona. It's the coolest fic ever.   
  
Love yaz & AAMR RuLeZ!!!!!!,  
  
~*Misty25*~  
  
P.S. Review please. :gives puppy eyes: 


End file.
